La parisienne
by Papaveri
Summary: El primer paso es precalentar el horno a 39 grados, crear cierta fiebre con las manos. PWP, genderbend.


**Pairing: **Fem!Francia/Lituania.

**Palabras: **1067

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Marianne para Fem!Francia y Toris Lorinaitis para Lituania.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

_**La parisienne**_

_They speak to us in the language of pastries–_

_Cream puff, tart, cupcake_

_They drool over us, put their hands in our bodies_

_Oh honey, Oh sugar_

_as if plunging into layers of white meringue_

Lo mejor es que no se da cuenta.

Toris se mueve por la cocina poco familiar de ese apartamento de alquiler como si ella no estuviese medio tumbada en su cama, haciéndose la cansada con una sonrisa juguetona tan bonita que le da hasta pena desperdiciarla manteniéndola en secreto.

Le gusta cómo parte las cáscaras de los huevos con una mano sola, cómo está pendiente del agua a punto de hervir y de lo que sea que hay en ese bol azul, cómo canturrea flojito con su voz de melocotón en almíbar; le gusta cómo se lleva los dedos a la boca como un crío para comprobar la sal, el chasquido húmedo casi audible de su lengua, y la forma de sus caderas (y lo que no son sus caderas) enmarcadas por la tela color crudo del delantal. No es un chico particularmente guapo, no es especialmente elegante, definitivamente no es _de esos_, piensa, mientras se mordisquea el labio inferior, pero entonces Toris la mira un momento y sonríe un poquito.

Ella le enseña la punta de los dientes porque no le gusta tirar besos a los chicos que tiene cerca.

Cuando decide levantarse, Marianne no hace ruido, descalza, y las medias y el suelo frío le hacen cosquillas en la planta de los pies; los dos primeros botones de la camisa le mordisquean los dedos cuando los saca del ojal.

* * *

Es algo repentino, tenerla tan cerca, tan cómoda; Marianne, maquillada con gusto y que parece una acuarela, Marianne con la sonrisa de pintalabios y los ojos de ceniza, las pestañas pesadas como toneladas de carbón en el borde de sus párpados; Marianne, que tamborilea con las uñas contra el mármol de la cocina y le habla con ese acento dulzón de chocolate negro, Marianne, Marianne que estaba sobre su cama (una frase repentina, afirmativa y verdadera que le hace un nudo en la garganta con su fuerza gramática) y Marianne que ahora está a su lado, Marianne, ¡Marianne con los dos primeros botones desabrochados!

Toris parpadea y la mira a los ojos, risita nerviosa de no saber muy bien qué hacer.

–¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, Lorinaitis?

Marianne sonríe como si tuviese un caramelo en la boca, los hoyuelos y el escote profundos e interminables como la Vía Láctea en la montaña, y Toris traga saliva con las varillas llenas de nata en la mano.

(Es esa incomodidad tonta de clase de primaria de saber la respuesta correcta y no querer decirla porque quizá se supone que no deberías saberla.

¿Qué va a hacer, qué hace, qué hace ahora?)

–M-mejor... mejor Toris.

* * *

Marianne supone que la sonrisa tímida de él y la punta de su lengua estaban hechos el uno para el otro, cuando le muerde los labios y Toris se agarra a sus hombros como si fuesen un salvavidas.

Tiene que ponerse casi de puntillas (va descalza y él es alto) y lo besa con un ojo abierto, le mancha los pómulos de maquillaje al parpadear. Toris es medio tímido y sabe a jengibre, murmura algo contra su boca y le pide permiso antes de soltarle el pelo. Le gusta tener su respiración en la boca (y que él no se queje de que sabe a tabaco).

Oye cómo él traga el aire a bocanadas en su cuello, y le gustaría decirle que no muerde, pero Toris tiene una piel preciosa; aparta un poco el cuello de esa camisa tan de buen chico y le muerde el hombro casi con hambre.

Después de todo, la cena ya se les está enfriando.

* * *

Termina de quitarle la camisa a Marianne para sacarse las dudas y las verdades de la cabeza (_está esto bien, claro que está bien, pero no sé, y si no debería, aunque ella quiere, qué hago, qué debería hacer, qué estoy haciendo_), y es como hundirse en un trocito de mundo hecho de encaje rosa y azúcar moreno; Marianne tiene la piel un poquito más oscura que la suya, y se atreve a pasarle la yema del índice por una cicatriz semitransparente, de esas que tienen todos, que le cruza el ombligo de lado a lado. No la mira a los ojos al hacerlo porque es demasiado íntimo, y ella se venga pasándole la pierna entre los muslos.

Y ese gemidito ha sido muy poco masculino, Toris.

* * *

El sujetador se lo quita ella misma y Toris hace esta cosa tan divertida de besarle las clavículas justo después, con las manos en sus caderas, intentando hacerle creer que no quiere tocarla así, aún, aún no.

* * *

Las mujeres que le gustan o le han gustado (Natalya, luego Natalya, siempre Natalya) no tienen demasiado pecho, y entonces Toris se muerde los labios y la mira a los ojos.

Marianne se ríe, Marianne se ríe.

* * *

No queda demasiado bien con ese aire pesado, mal iluminado, de película de guardar debajo de la cama, pero Toris le quita las medias con cuidado y la acaricia con una sonrisa satisfecha casi infantil en sus mejillas manchadas de harina.

–Es que no te las quiero romper –dice, pegándose a ella otra vez. Se ha ido soltando poco a poco y cuando le levanta las piernas la sorprende, aunque sigue teniendo esa sonrisilla tímida de algodón y la respiración inconstante, acelerada y de adolescente. Como si no estuviese acostumbrado, qué encanto.

–Cosita linda.

A Toris se le escapa una risita profunda del fondo del pecho.

* * *

Marianne le rodea las caderas con las piernas; no hace como Feliks, que se coge a él y le araña la espalda, y le dice que _sí, justo así, Liet, justo así_: Marianne se muerde los labios y sonríe tanto que parece que le vayan a doler las mejillas.

A Toris le encanta cómo retuerce los dedos sobre el mármol frío de la cocina, esa debilidad chiquitina que está permitiéndose delante de él mientras se derrite en sus brazos como si estuviese hecha de mantequilla salada.

Gime como si cantase.

* * *

El orgasmo le llega como fuegos artificiales: chispea y retumba, y quema un poquito.

Toris está hecho de jengibre caramelizado, dulce y picantísimo.

* * *

Toris espera a Marianne tumbado en la cama.

Agradece que el apartamento es pequeño y que el ruido de la ducha lo está distrayendo mientras se lleva a la boca lo que queda de la cena fría, y se pone un poco rojo al subirse bien los pantalones.

* * *

_Creo que le falta algún chiste verde, ¡porque todo el fic en sí es como un gran chiste verde!_

_Podría ponerme a explicar que he escrito esto porque hay esta anécdota histórica entre los países y este otro detalle cultural y esas cosas, pero la verdad es que alguien pidió Francia/Lituania en el kink meme hace meses y he estado queriendo escribirlo desde entonces._

_Y he puesto a Fem!Francia porque sí._

_Después de esto parece que voy a inaugurar la Semana de Escribir Pairings Que Quiero Y Que Nadie Escribe con Austria/Polonia/Hungría y, no sé, Austria/Suiza igual, para volver a la normalidad o algo. Echo de menos ese pairing, nadie quiere a Suiza (Suiza/Francia tampoco estaría mal)._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Aunque lo he escrito mayormente para mí y me imagino que tengo un público bastante restringidillo._


End file.
